The Love I Had Failed To See
by Your Elegant Goddess
Summary: Shizuma and Miyuki pairing. lol read for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic! nor any of its affiliates.**

**BOOM BABY I AM BACK! So I decided...to take a crack at writing a fanfic about Shizuma and Miyuki...lol let's see if I crash and burn. Enjoy (^_^)**

**

* * *

**

An exquisite, platinum-haired goddess sat at a beautiful grand piano. Her thick, waist-length hair cascaded down her straight back while her bangs tapered elegantly behind her ears and rested over her smooth forehead. Deep olive-green eyes, which were kissed slightly golden from the sun's rays that filtered through a nearby window, sparkled effervescently as they gazed upon the black and white keys before her. She raised a delicate, but strong hand to the piano and her fingers danced upon them, unleashing a floury of beautiful notes.

As she lost herself in the music, her alarm clock began to chime; signaling her to wake from a slumber she never got to know. Sighing, she got up from the piano and walked to her sprawling bed side and turned off the annoying alarm. Her olive-green eyes dimmed as she picked up an over-turned picture of her and Nagisa that she still kept at her bed-side table. As she studied the picture, like she did every morning after their breakup, her heart ached from flesh-tearing sadness and she let out a heavy sigh to match her dense mood.

_Nagisa, Nagisa Nagisa. _Hanazono Shizuma thought sorrowfully to herself.

* * *

**(1 year ago)**

"Welcome home, Nagisa." Shizuma smiled lovingly as she greeted her red-headed girlfriend as she entered their huge house.

Nagisa nodded her head, acknowledging the presence of the silver-haired goddess, but did no more than that as she briskly walked past her to the bathroom. Shizuma frowned at Nagisa's dismissive behavior but, then again, her ruby-eyed lover seemed to be distancing herself from their relationship for the past month. Shrugging, she blamed it on the stress from Nagisa's new job. Taking in a deep breath to put out the raging fire from within her chest, Shizuma went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. As she was quietly preparing a snack, she heard Nagisa's voice mumbling and giggling from the bathroom. Shizuma was compelled by curiosity to quetly creep to the bathroom and press her ear to the door; a fatal move that confirmed all her worst fears.

Nagisa was apparently on the phone and the person she was speaking to was being showered with gushing love in the form of flirty words.

"I loved having dinner with you, Tamao; I want to eat something else on your dining room table tomorrow." Nagisa's voice paused as she listened intently to the blue-haired girl on the other end of the receiver.

Something Tamao said made Nagisa giggle childishly.

"Yes, maybe I can eat a blue-haired girl wearing nothing but underwear made from whip cream." There was another pause. "Yes, like the one you made me wear last night." Another pause and Nagisa exploded into giddy laughter at whatever Tamao must have said in response.

At first, Shizuma tried to convince herself that what she was hearing was all being taken out of context. But, the more she listened, the more reality hit her square in the chest like a sledgehammer. Her breath came out in ragged gasps as she heard Nagisa indirectly confess to having an illicit affair with Tamao for the past month. Clutching her chest, Shizuma tore herself from the bathroom door and forced herself to sit on a couch in the large expanse of her densely decorated living room.

As she was busy staring into the vast expanse of space before her, Shizuma failed to hear Nagisa leave the bathroom and make her way to stand before her.

"Shizuma, can we talk?" Nagisa asked as she wrung her hands.

Shizuma turned her emtpy green-eyes to nagisa and gave the red-head the most alarmingly empty gaze.

"There is not much to talk about, Nagisa." Shizuma said with a flat voice that did not betray the turmoil of emotions that raged inside of her.

It quickly dawned on Nagisa that she might have spoken too loud to Tamao on the phone. Her cheeks flushed a deep red at the realization.

"Shizuma, we were bound to end; our love just isn't going anywhere anymore." Nagisa was desperately trying to come up with a legitimate break-up excuse.

Shizuma scoffed at Nagisa's effortless attempt.

_She never really was one to think things through before she said or did things. _Shizuma thought coldly to herself.

The broken platinum-haired goddess gracefully rose from her seat and focused her dimming green eyes on Nagisa.

"Pack your things and be out of the house by 5:00 pm tonight." Shizuma said in a condescening tone.

Nagisa opened her mouth to express her mind but Shizuma raised her hand to silence her without words.

"I am going to go and take a much needed nap. Goodluck to you and Tamao, Nagisa." With those last words, Shizuma slowly climbed the spiraling steps to _her _bedroom.

* * *

Sighing, Shizuma picked up the picture, took one last longing look, and then placed it back down on the bed-side table; face down. She reluctantly made her way to her bathroom to start her day with a shower in an attempt to cleanse and ease her soul. After her shower, she dried her hair and made her way to her walk-in closet to pick out a set of "armor" to get her through the day. It didn't take the silver-haired goddess long to pick out a black silk blouse, a platinum vest to match her platinum hair, a matching pair of platinum dress pants, and black stilettos. She quickly dressed and made her way downstairs to make herself a cup of ritual morning coffee and then head to work.

Shizuma's driver carefully parked the white limousine in front of a sprawling magnificence that Shizuma called her work. The edifice of the building was truly marvelous and a wonder to behold; a shining, white building that stretched up to the heavens with all its 85 floors. Gold and silver accents marked each floor intermittently and they sparkled under the loving gaze of the sun. Shizuma thanked her driver and made her way to the gold-framed revolving doors of the building. Employees scurried about and greeted the olive-eyed beauty as she made her way to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. The gilded doors to the elevator slid open and she entered and pressed the button for the 85th floor and waited patiently for her destination.

The elevator doors slid open once again and Shizuma stepped out onto the floor that she and her business partner, Tomori Shion, used as their headquarters. From this floor, Shizuma and Shion were able to sit upon their thrones and look down upon the world, and their competitors, from a distance to be able to see all that was going on around them. The statuesque goddess made her way to her office and nodded her head in acknowledgment at her pretty secretary before opening one of the gilded double-doors to her office. Shizuma closed the door gently behind her and went to sit behind her sprawling black desk and immediately immersed herself into a large pile of paperwork that was waiting for her attention.

A few hours passed by and a soft knock came from the door. Shizuma didn't bother to look up from what she was doing but she gave permission to the knocker to come in. Her secretary opened the door and Tomori Shion came walking in briskly.

"Shizuma, you would NOT believe what just happened!" Shion exclaimed loudly as she plopped herself into a chair across from Shizuma.

The serene silver-haired goddess smiled weakly at her business partner and set her pen down.

"What has happened, Shion?" Shizuma asked softly.

Shion raised up a finger to Shizuma and then turned her head back to the secretary, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Do be a dear and get us some ice coffee, Miss Ayame." Shion commanded to the secretary, who bowed and left the room. "So I was at a meeting with some CEOs from overseas and you would not believe who I ran into." Shion said excitedly.

Shizuma placed her hands on her lap.

"Who did you see?"

Shion brushed a strand of blond hair from her long-forehead.

"THE Rokujo Miyuki!"

Shizuma felt a quiver of happiness ripple through her at the sound of Miyuki's name but her outside demeanor did not give away her inner emotions.

"Oh? Did you get to speak to her? She must be doing well in the states with her husband. I would not know much though since we last spoke 5 years ago; when she was getting ready to leave for the states." Shizuma said calmly.

Before Shion could say her piece, Miss Ayame returned with a tray of ice coffee, placed one in front of the blond and one in front of the silver-haired goddess, and quickly left the room.

"Well, I'm merely excited about her because she has decided to return to Japan. She asked me if we would accept her as a third partner to our business. I mean, we can't pass her up, Shizuma; Miyuki is known as the Midnight Queen in the business world for a reason!" Shion was nearly bursting with excitement so she took a sip from her ice coffee to cool herself down.

Shizuma slightly furrowed her eyebrows but she relaxed them quickly.

"What about her joint business with her husband?"

"They're divorced so their assets are split perfectly in half."

"You do remember that she was our fiercest competitor overseas; do you truly trust her to not betray us in the end?"

"I highly doubt she is a turn-coat; Miyuki wouldn't even let you drop from being Etoile after you started to crash and burn after Kaori died."

Shizuma internally winced at the sound of Kaori's name but she had to give Shion credit for always being so blunt and to the point.

"I am willing to sign her to become our partner if you are, Shion."

An evil grin graced Shion's pink lips.

"Well, before we sign her onto anything; I do agree with you that we should tread the waters carefully at first."

Shizuma took a sip from her ice coffee and gave Shion an unreadable look.

"What did you have in mind; a private investigator to follow her around for a few weeks?"

Shion let out a cackle at Shizuma's suggestion.

"No, oh dear beloved Etoile. What I am suggesting is much more subtle and much less costly for the both of us and our business. Just get close enough to sleep with her, find out if there are any ulterior motives, and report back to me in 6 months." Shion beamed at her twisted genius.

Shizuma let her guard down and gave Shion a disgusted look.

"I do not believe Miyuki would ever fall for me enough to get her into bed. But, that is totally beside the point that what you suggest is quite atrocious for me to do to someone who was once my most trusted friend."

Shion scoffed and threw back her head and laughed giddily.

"You may have never seen it during school because you were in love with Kaori and then Nagisa. But, people like me on the outside clearly saw Miyuki for who she was; the one who loved you the most." A loud beep came from Shion's pocket and she took out her phone and grinned as she got up from her seat.

Shizuma remained stiffly in her chair, shocked at the words that came out from Shion's lips.

"What if I refuse to do this, Shion?" Shizuma asked sternly.

Shion stuffed her cellphone back in her pocket and smiled venomously at Shizuma.

"You won't because you know deep, down inside that it's time for puppy-eyed Nagisa to leave your head. I need my charismatic Shizuma back; you had a whole year to cry over Nagisa and now I need you to wake up and find a different romantic interest. Just try it out, Hanazono; I'm sure you'll enjoy the ride."

Shion made her way to the door but was stopped by Shizuma's voice.

"And why can't you be the one to try and seduce her?"

"If you fail; I'll take a crack at it, okay? But use your famous charms, Etoile; don't fail me." With those last words, Shion left Shizuma alone in her office.

The silver-haired goddess closed her eyes in frustration and she leaned back in her chair. She was definitely excited to be able to possibly work with Miyuki but her conscience already felt tainted at what Shion wanted her to do.

_But...I am tired of falling in love and then having my heart broken. Maybe playing with Miyuki a bit will help alleviate my pain. _Shizuma cracked a small smile and then she returned her attention back to the pile of unfinished papers in front of her.

* * *

**~END: Well...what did you think? Should I delete this story? lol hey if you guys hate the couple, then suggest a new one for me and I'll improve upon it. Thank you for reading (^_^).**


	2. Miyuki's Return

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic! (I wish I did, though) xD**

**

* * *

**

**(One Week Later)**

Shizuma was diligently going over some some monthly employee reports when a sharp knock at her door broke her stoney concentration. Her secretary, Miss Ayame, opened the door for Shion to come in and closed the door quietly as Shizuma's blond business partner took a seat across from her.

"How may I help you, Shion?" Shizuma asked as she took the papers in her hand and placed them in a manila folder.

"I need your help...again." Shion mumbled in defeat.

Shizuma raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend help again?"

Shion nodded her head slowly as she fumbled with the right words to say. "Our third year anniversary is coming up and I have no idea what to do for her."

"Take her out on your new yacht." Shizuma suggested easily.

Shion's eyes brightened. "Oh, why didn't I think of that!" She rubbed her forehead with her hand and then sighed. "Well, onto more important matters; I hear Miyuki is in town and I think it would be a great opportunity for you to give her a tour of our facilities."

"I have a lot of paperwork to finish today; can't you do it?"

"I could but you're the one who is to seduce her so giving her a tour would just help you two get closer. Every step counts, Etoile."

Shizuma could never understand why Shion constantly referred to her as Etoile even though it had been years and years since their feuding days as Etoile and President. She thought maybe she really must have left quite a mark on Shion for the blond to still be in the mode to refer to her by that given high school title.

"Fine but I just want you to know that I am sure I can find out if Miyuki will be loyal to us without resorting to seduction." Shizuma said flatly.

Before Shion could respond, Shizuma's secretary knocked on the door and opened it.

"You have a visitor, Miss Hanazono." Miss Ayame said as she held the door open.

Shion and Shizuma turned to face the doorway and then their breaths hitched abruptly at the sight in front of them. There stood Rokujo Miyuki, far more beautiful than any of the two had ever remembered. The short hair she used to sport in high school was now lush, sapphire locks that reached the small of her back. They looked so silky and the way they cascaded down her body resembled the falling water from a waterfall. Her bright, deep brown eyes shone like moist, brown topaz gems, soaking up the brilliance of the sun. She wore a simple white blouse and black skirt but the simplicity only augmented her beauty more. Shion and Shizuma both stared in awe at the sapphire-haired queen in front of them and neither made a move until Miyuki cleared her throat.

Shizuma slowly stood up from her seat but it was Shion who bolted her way to Miyuki; almost tripping overherself. "W-welcome to our humble business, Miyuki." Shion said with a toothy smile and a flush to her cheeks.

Miyuki's eyes softened and she smiled back at Shion. "It is a pleasure to be here and meet you both."

Shizuma rubbed her sweaty palms down her red vest and walked towards Miyuki. "You look wonderful, Miyuki." She gently grabbed Miyuki's hand and gave her a hug. The flowery fragrance that emanated from Miyuki threatened to tantalize Shizuma so she quickly pulled away to save herself.

"How about I give you a tour of our facilities?" Shion chirped.

Shizuma shot her business partner an icy glare.

"Oh well-" Miyuki was cut off as Shion's cellphone began to ring.

Shion fished out her cellphone from her pocket, looked at the caller I.D., and then cruelly shoved it back into her pants. Shizuma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms at Shion's unusual behavior.

"Ah, it would seem Shion's _girlfriend_ needs her; I can show you around, Miyuki." Shizuma flashed her old friend a dazzling smile and Miyuki hid her own smile behind a delicate, porcelain-skinned hand..

Shion's face was completely red and she glared at Shizuma with all her might.

"Well, I would actually prefer to catch up with you, Shizuma. If that is alright?" Miyuki asked tentatively.

Shizuma smiled. "Of course, are you hungry by any chance?"

Miyuki nodded her head and Shizuma lead her beautiful friend out of her office; leaving a red-faced Shion behind.

Shizuma and Miyuki sat silently in Shizuma's limousine as her driver carefully navigated the streets to take them to an upscale steakhouse. The two old friends sat in awkward silence until Miyuki shattered the quiet.

"How have you been, Shizuma?"

"Good so far; and you?"

Miyuki sighed and a weak smile spread across her pink lips. "Aren't you going to ask me about my divorce? I know you're curious about it."

Shizuma swallowed down her nervousness. "I didn't want to pry into your business, Miyuki."

"You're an old friend of mine so you deserve to know."

"Well then; what happened?"

* * *

**(Flashback of 5 years ago)**

After Miyuki had graduated from college, her parents decided that they had stalled long enough and that it was time for her to get married to her betrothed. Her parents were good friends with an Italian-American couple in America, and decided that their son and Miyuki's marriage would help fortify, and secure, a joint-family empire. So, she was quickly shipped off to New York and within a week of her being in America; was just as quickly married to a man named Jaime Pisano.

Jaime Pisano was dashing, had perfect teeth, a head that was decorated by thick-dark curls, and icy blue eyes. The two weren't given enough time to even learn each other's names but were married in front of the press and the upper echelons of society for the sake of showing the world of a new, international super-power that was to emerge from their marriage. Their parents sent them off to a honeymoon in Italy, where the two awkwardly kept each other company but could never seem to do so in bed.

On the third night of their honeymoon, Miyuki decided that she needed to get to know who her new husband exactly was if they were to spend the rest of their life together. So, during a casual dinner at a nearby cafe, Miyuki began her interrogation.

"Jaime, I'm sorry to pry but I think as your wife I deserve to know you better. The time we have spent together just feels...awkward and wrong." Miyuki said as she sipped her water.

Jaime smiled kindly. "I know and you deserve to know whatever you want. So please; ask away."

"Well for starters; how do you feel about our marriage?"

Jaime's eyes lost their twinkle as he stared down at his food. "Well, I was hoping that I would be able to choose who I married. I was getting really hopeful when I was told that your family had decided to wait until you finished college. In my mind, this gave me enough time to somehow get my way." His voice trailed off and he rubbed his nose in frustration.

Miyuki's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what was frustrating him until it donned on her. "You already love someone else, don't you?"

He looked up at her and his eyes were mixed with fear and agreement. "I'm sorry, Miyuki; that is why I just couldn't bring myself to consummate our marriage with you or it would mean betraying Felicia."

Miyuki's heart went out to her husband. "I love someone as well, Jaime, and I totally understand where you are coming from. I am actually glad that you have not forced yourself upon me so I thank you."

His eyes regained their brightness and he smiled warmly at her. "Are you and your lover still keeping in contact?"

Miyuki's eyes dimmed. "Well, she doesn't know that I love her but last I heard; she was fairing well with her girlfriend."

Jaime nodded his head. "I'm sorry that you love someone from afar."

"I am sorry to myself as well." Miyuki said as she sipped her water.

* * *

The limousine lurched as it hit a pothole and Miyuki and Shizuma jolted slightly in their seats.

"We decided that we were going to remain friends throughout our marriage but then, just at the end of last year, we found out that he had impregnated Felicia. I didn't feel right staying in the false marriage anymore and so I told him that it was time to stop living a lie and filed for divorce. My parents refuse to speak to me and have cut me off from their financial support but during my time in America, I had made enough money to support myself for many years to come." Miyuki's voice softened and faded away.

Shizuma placed a hand on top of Miyuki's and smiled at her friend. "I am glad that you have returned, Miyuki."

Miyuki smiled back. "So, how are you and Nagisa?"

"We broke up some time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Shizuma could have sworn she saw a smile flicker across Miyuki's lips but it was gone just as fast as it had come. "It is okay; I'm fine now."

The limousine stopped in front of the restaurant and Shizuma's driver held the door open for the two friends to get out. They made their way into the restaurant and were seated within minutes. After some time of browsing through the menu, they ordered their foods and then found themselves in silence again.

"Who was that lover of yours, Miyuki?" Shizuma asked with an eyebrow raised.

Miyuki blushed as she stared at her hands on her lap.

"You know her, Shizuma." Miyuki said quietly.

Shizuma bit her lower lip in thought. Then, her olive-green eyes brightened and Miyuki gasped; fearing that Shizuma had found out. "Oh my god, don't tell me you love Shion!"

Miyuki let out a sigh of relief and shook her head. Shizuma frowned and scrunched up her forehead in thought. "Shizuma, just let it go; when the time comes, I promise to tell you." Miyuki couldn't help but smile.

Their food arrived and the two ate as they reminisced about their younger years in school and Miyuki couldn't help but comment on the peculiarity of Shion and Tsubomi as girlfriends. All Shizuma could say on that matter was that it only took a christmas party at her house, a mistletoe, a half a bottle of wine, and her poor couch for that "peculiarity" to come into fruition. Miyuki couldn't help but laugh at that and Shizuma couldn't help but feel her heart warm and her cheeks burn at the sound of the midnight-blue haired maiden's crisp laughter.

After their dinner concluded, the day had waned and it was close to 8:00 pm so Shizuma offered to drop Miyuki off at her new home. The striking midnight-blue haired maiden agreed and they got back into Shizuma's white limousine and were off towards the direction of Miyuki's house. When the limousine stopped in front of a small but elegant little house, Shizuma got out first and extended her hand to Miyuki. Miyuki smiled and gladly took Shizuma's hand and got out of the vehicle.

_Were her hands always this soft? _Shizuma thought to herself as Miyuki stood up to her full height and looked into Shizuma's eyes. _Just...beautiful..._

Miyuki cleared her throat and Shizuma blushed and gently dropped her hand from grasping Miyuki's.

"I had a wonderful day, Shizuma; will I be seeing you tomorrow to get a tour of your establishment?" Miyuki asked as she gently pushed a strand of silky hair from her radiant face.

Shizuma nodded her head. "Yes, what time will be suitable for you?"

"Pick me up on your way to work in the morning."

"Then I shall see you at 7:00. Sleep well, Miyuki." Shizuma and Miyuki exchanged a smile before Shizuma reluctantly got back into her limousine and the white vehicle pulled away from the curb and left.

Miyuki sighed and fished through her purse for her house keys as she slowly made her way to her front door. _It seems as if time hasn't even affected Shizuma's beauty at all; only enhanced it. _She found her keys and opened her front door and went inside. Miyuki placed her purse and keys on a nearby stand and made her way to her kitchen to get a glass of wine to help her unwind before she took her nightly shower. She poured herself a glass of red wine and plopped her delicate frame down on a couch in the living room.

Her mind raced back to when she first saw Shizuma for the first time that morning. _Her thick, long silver hair and her enchanting green eyes...her perfect, pink lips...nothing changed for the worse...she has only gotten prettier and prettier..._ Miyuki took a sip of her wine as her mind trailed off and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _Why can't I shake this feeling for her still...it has been years...what is it about her that makes me feel this way. _When her eyes had fallen onto Shizuma for the first time in five years, Miyuki was so sure she was going to do something stupid. She was so afraid that her face showed Shion and Shizuma all the pent up love she had for the silver-haired goddess. She was so afraid that her voice would crack when she spoke to Shizuma. She was so afraid that Shizuma could see how nervous she had become. She was so afraid that she was going to burst into uncontrollable tears and throw herself at Shizuma. She was so afraid that her heart was going to burst through her rib cage and squirm on the ground before the olive-green eyes of the woman she never stopped loving. But most of all; she was so afraid that Shizuma had seen the panic and the love she had for her. _Shizuma would never love me like she did with Kaori or Nagisa...I'll always be in the background...always the one to pick up the pieces...always the one to be there...but she'll never see me.._

All day Miyuki tried to analyze Shizuma's features, just to see if there was an ounce of anything that would show Miyuki that Shizuma cared for her in the same way she did for the silver-haired perfection. But, like always, Shizuma was a difficult one to read and seldom wore her emotions on her sleeve like many others did. This made Shizuma dangerous in almost every aspect but this made Miyuki only love her more. She loved how Shizuma could be so mysterious to her and make her feel like she was under her control. Something about being the submissive one toward Shizuma made Miyuki's blood rush faster throughout her body and her face feel hot.

Miyuki giggled at herself at all the discombobulated thoughts that collided with each other in her head and within her heart. She took a few more sips of her wine and finished off the contents of her glass and then decided it was time for her to cleanse herself of the day and made her way to her bathroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

**~END: Hmm well that is the end of that...thank you so much for reading (^_^) You know I love you all. I shall try and post again, but sooner than I had for this one. Until next time...Meow 3**


	3. Wine and Honest Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic! But I could own you if you would like *wink, wink***

**Well, my dears, thank you for reading and for all your lovely comments. I tried my best to reply to each and every one of you to show you my gratitude but if, by some odd reason, I missed to thank you, then definitely feel free to yell at me so I may do so (^_^). And yes...I love you all (^_^) [which I am sure all of you know by now, meow!]**

**

* * *

**

Shizuma waited impatiently at her seat at a tiny outdoor cafe, where she waited for Miyuki to return from the bathroom. She had just finished giving her friend a tour of their facilities and then Miyuki had complained of hunger pains so the silver-haired goddess proposed to take them to a tiny cafe, that was near work, to eat. In her mind, she felt that the tour went well but she couldn't help but feel Miyuki's brown topaz eyes bore holes through the side of her face as they walked through each floor of her work's building.

_Maybe that is why I am so impatient; why would Miyuki stare at me so intently? _Shizuma asked herself.

Before Shizuma could confuse herself more, an elegant Miyuki returned from the bathroom and sat across from Shizuma. She smiled gracefully at her friend before taking her water and sipping it. Shizuma took a deep breath and smiled back at her midnight-blue haired friend.

"So, what did you think?" Shizuma asked.

Miyuki nodded her head as she placed her water down. "The building is absolutely breathtaking; definitely more ornate than I thought it would be."

"Thank you; Shion and I worked very hard to make sure the building came out as we imagined it to be." Shizuma said with a warm smile.

Miyuki kept her eyes a little too long on Shizuma's face but quickly diverted it to the lemon wedge floating in her water. This gesture did not go unnoticed by the silver-haired perfection and she felt her cheeks burn with a fire to match the sun. For what reason as to why she would be blushing came as pure confusion to the silver-haired one. _Why am I blushing from that? Get it together, Shizuma...she was your best friend not too long ago. You don't want a rebound...no no no..Hanazono Shizuma, you will not stoop so low as to seduce a friend who is just as broken-hearted as you. _Shizuma's inner-voice was in a chastising mood today.

"So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Shizuma asked her sapphire beauty of a friend as she held up the menu to cover her face.

Miyuki noticed the rosiness of Shizuma's cheeks but did not comment as she picked up her menu too. "No more plans for today; do you have any plans after work?"

"No; just work and then back to my cozy little home." Shizuma answered back as she strained to keep her eyes from wandering to Miyuki's face.

"Want to come over to my house for dinner then?" Miyuki asked softly.

Shizuma felt her heart beat rapidly against her rib cage and she slowly pulled the menu further up her face. "Oh I would love that very much, thank you." Shizuma could barely contain her excitement from her voice.

Thin, tapered fingers curled over Shizuma's menu and gently pulled it down so Miyuki could get a clear view of her friend's face. The blue-haired woman retracted her elegant hand back to her side of the table and studied her silver-haired friend's beautiful face. "Is something the matter, Shizuma? You seem to be avoiding my look all day long."

Shizuma could feel her heart lodge in her throat and threaten to be regurgitated upon the table before her. She swore she could feel sweat dripping down the side of her face and she gulped down her apparent nervousness. _Could she have noticed my attraction to her? COME ON, SHIZUMA; GET IT TOGETHER! _"Uhm, nothing is the matter, Miyuki; everything is fine." Shizuma flashed a marvelous smile at her friend and Miyuki let out a giggle.

"Are you sure now? You know you can tell me anything, Shizuma dear." Miyuki flashed Shizuma her own dazzling smile.

_When did she learn to smile like that? _"Of course I know that; thank you." Shizuma couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

A waiter came by to take their orders and left the women to sit in awkward silence for a bit until the food arrived. They ate again in awkward silence until Miyuki's voice shattered the quiet.

"Any requests for what I should cook you for dinner?" Miyuki asked as she delicately twirled her fork around in her alfredo pasta and placed the food into her pretty mouth.

"I like anything with meat or anything that is spicy." Shizuma said through a smile that made her olive-green eyes sparkle.

Miyuki tried to stifle her small laughter with the back of her hand. "Hmm well...I'm not exactly sure what I could make you with those combinations but how about I let you add your own desired amount of spice to your own plate while I make something that has meat in it." Miyuki offered as she sipped her water.

Shizuma smiled at Miyuki and nodded her head in approval.

* * *

After their lunch, Shizuma dropped off Miyuki at her house and made her way back to her work to finish off the day. A few hours later, Shizuma found herself staring off into space while a thick stack of paperwork stared dauntingly back up at her. She realized that the hours she had spent in her office had brought no progress into fruition. Frustrated, she smacked her forehead with the back of her hand and groaned.

_Her asking me to dinner is...a friendly thing...right? Then why cannot I focus on my work? _Shizuma grabbed her custom-made platinum pen and did her best to trudge through as much paperwork as possible before the end of her work day.

Two hours later, the clock struck 8:00 pm and Shizuma quickly put the papers away into a manila folder, carefully placed them in her filing cabinet, and grabbed her things and left her office. She felt her body become injected with adrenaline as she got closer and closer to her limousine. Yes, she admitted to herself that she was very nervous but she decided that the nervousness was contributed to the fact that she had not seen Miyuki in quite some time so spending some alone time with her was just getting her slightly flustered.

Even she realized how silly her reasons sounded to herself.

As she got into her limousine, she asked her driver to take her to Miyuki's house. Her driver nodded and pulled the car out into the streets. Then, a thought hit Shizuma on the side of her head.

_Should I bring her something? _Shizuma's mind went into over-drive as she thought about what peace offering would be relevant to the occasion and not too showy about her emotions. _Flowers? Uhm no, too romantic. A book? Uhm, no that's just boring. Well, since she's cooking me food...I might as well contribute what I can to the dinner, right? _She asked her driver to stop by the nearest grocery store and her driver nodded her head in compliance.

* * *

Shizuma stood in front of Miyuki's house with nervousness clutched to her chest in the shape of a wine-bottle, wrapped with a silver-bow. The silver-haired goddess never drank but just because she did not definitely didn't mean that others did not as well. Taking in a deep breath of courage, she forced her long legs to move one by one in front of her. She slowly reached Miyuki's front door, mustered up all the courage she could, and rang the door bell. Miyuki's soft, pattering feet could be heard before the dead-bolt on the door was pulled out of place and the door opened. Shizuma was greeted with a flushed-face Miyuki, who wore a deep-blue apron over her curvaceous chest. While Shizuma was too busy gluing her eyes to Miyuki's breasts, the sapphire-haired maiden noticed the rouge splashing across the silver-haired goddess' cheeks.

"Shizuma, everything okay?" Miyuki asked, with a hint of amusement to her voice.

Shizuma shook her head sharply and smiled at her friend. "Everything is fine; here something for dinner?" Shizuma slowly extended her hands to Miyuki and Miyuki took the wine bottle from her hands.

She held the wine bottle up to the light and her brown-topaz eyes sparkled and danced. "Wow, Shizuma, you brought me Cabernet Sauvignon! This compliments perfectly with what I just cooked!" She grabbed Shizuma's hand, closed the door behind them, and lead her taller friend to the kitchen.

When Miyuki grabbed her hand, Shizuma could have sworn that her legs had become jelly and her heart had most definitely beaten so hard against her rib cage that it was lying somewhere on the ground. But, she had no time to check because when they got near the kitchen, her senses were overwhelmed with a different joy. The most delicious fragrances tantalized Shizuma's senses as the pair made their way to the busy kitchen. Lamb chops were beautifully set on two plates and they were accompanied by mashed potatoes and gravy and steamed-buttered vegetables. Miyuki brought the plates over to a dining room table and placed each plate opposite each other. She beckoned for Shizuma to sit while she went back to the kitchen and brought back two wine glasses and placed one before Shizuma and one before herself.

"I hope my cooking fits your tastes, Shizuma." Miyuki said with a smile as she poured Shizuma some wine and then herself.

Shizuma eyed the wine with nervousness and Miyuki's accute senses did not over-look it. "Would you like something else to drink, Shizuma?"

"Oh it's just that...well...I don't drink...and so I'm not sure how much wine I can actually handle." Shizuma said sheepishly.

Miyuki felt a bit of mischievousness rise through her body and emanate out from her rosy-red cheeks. _Maybe...this could be...a way for me to break the ice between us? _"I can always bring you some water if you like, Shizuma." Miyuki offered but had to hide her amusement behind a pale hand.

Shizuma shook her head and smiled warmly at her friend. "No, I think drinking this glass for now will be fine. Let's eat."

The two ate in almost complete silence due to the fact that they kept stealing glances at each other. Shizuma could not help but be captivated by the way Miyuki would elegantly slice into her lamb and place a small portion into her delicate mouth. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she observed Miyuki taking her wine glass and placing it to her beautiful, petal-shaped lips and take a sip of the dark-colored liquid. The silver-haired goddess had to remind herself to breathe and focus on feeding herself before her emotions wriggle onto her face and embarrass herself in front of the sapphire-haired beauty.

On the other hand, Miyuki was too busy being afraid of the growing feelings that were tightening behind her well-sized breasts. She did her best to look as beautiful, and classy, as possible as she ate her food to show Shizuma that she had nothing but class while her body was screaming at her to tell Shizuma how she felt about her. With much restraint, she took a sip of her wine to dull out her senses a bit and resumed eating her food.

After the two had finished their dinner, Shizuma offered to do the dishes but Miyuki noticed a different hue of red to her friend's cheeks and realized that Shizuma must have become somewhat tipsy from her glass of wine. She smiled and asked her friend to relax on the couch and watch some television while she cleaned up the mess. Shizuma nodded her head, while keeping her stoic face on as best as possible, and made her way to the couch and sat down stiffly.

Miyuki returned after a few minutes and sat down beside her friend. Shizuma turned her face from the television to her friend and gave her sapphire-haired counter-part a dreamy smile. Miyuki could not contain her laughter and she gently tucked a strand of loose, silver hair from Shizuma's face and smiled lovingly at her.

"You're still as gorgeous as before, Shizuma." Miyuki said warmly as she unknowingly began to stroke Shizuma's cheek.

The slightly drunk, silver-haired goddess leaned into the caress and smiled with her eyes closed." And you have become much prettier than ever before; definitely perfect in fact." Shizuma's words slurred over each other but not too badly.

Miyuki let out a small fit of laughter and pulled the platinum-haired flawless being onto her chest and leaned back into the arm rest of her couch. Shizuma did not fight Miyuki's pull and felt her body melt with ease into the other woman's body. Miyuki slowly stroked Shizuma's lush hair with her delicate fingertips and she couldn't help but smile at the goddess-like human in her arms. "Are you comfortable, Shizuma?" Miyuki asked softly as she pressed her lips to the top of Shizuma's head.

Shizuma nodded her head from between Miyuki's breasts, inciting Miyuki's hormones to slightly rise within her body and she felt her nipples slightly perk up from the unintended arousal. "Mm...everything is just fine, Miyuki. This is the way it should have been...right?" Shizuma asked drowsily.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"You were the one who was always there for me...who always loved me...Shion said that...why couldn't I see it?" Shizuma seemed like as if she was more or less speaking to herself but her words had definitely caught Miyuki's interest.

Miyuki tightened her embrace around her platinum-haired goddess and she snuggled Shizuma deeper between her breasts. "I don't know, Shizuma; I have always wanted to know the answer to that myself."

The sapphire-haired maiden could feel a smile form on Shizuma's lips upon her breasts. "Maybe...we can try?" Shizuma's voice came out muffled.

Miyuki continued to stroke Shizuma's hair as a relieved smile spread across her gorgeous lips. "We can try if you wish, Shizuma; all I need is for you to tell me that you're ready because I've been waiting for you since the day I met you." Miyuki's voice trailed off as Shizuma roused from her position and pulled her head up to have her misty-olive green eyes stare into brown-topaz gems.

"Well...then...I..." Before Shizuma could finish her sentence, Miyuki brought both her hands to Shizuma's cheeks and collided their perfect lips together into one.

At the contact, both women felt a new flow of energy course through their bodies and electrify the air around them. Such a feeling had never been aroused out of each of their bodies before so they took their time with the kiss to soak in as much of the feeling as possible. A wave of heat blasted across their faces and when they pulled away from the kiss, the heat was clearly evident across their flushed cheeks and panting breaths. Miyuki finally realized what she did and she tried to get up and run away but Shizuma held her down firmly and forced her to look into her eyes. The silver-haired goddess didn't want to lose this opportunity again and she wanted to make sure it became solidified within each of their hearts and so she kissed Miyuki. New fires and passions erupted between their second kiss and Miyuki intertwined her slender arms around Shizuma's elegant neck and Miyuki let her one true love deepen the kiss and lead her to wherever she saw fit.

They both felt their hearts collide dangerously against their rib cage and Miyuki slowly got up from the couch and helped her silver-haired love to her feet. She lead her up the stairs and to her bedroom and stopped at her doorway and looked at Shizuma. "I'm not sure if I am ready to play the naked game on the bed yet, Shizuma but...I do want you to stay the night. Will you be willing to do that for me?" Miyuki asked with a hint of love-drunk desperation to her cheeks and her eyes sparkling madly.

Shizuma gazed at her new-found obsession and nodded her head. "Of course, Miyuki; I'll do whatever makes you happy."

Miyuki laid on the bed and beckoned for Shizuma to do the same. The silver-haired goddess got under the covers and intertwined her strong arms around Miyuki's waist while the sapphire-haired beauty snaked her arms around Shizuma's neck. The two laid within each other's embrace for some time until Shizuma broke the silence. "You forgot to give me spices to add to my lamb chops."

Miyuki laughed. "Oh well I hope this makes up for it?" She asked sheepishly.

Shizuma looked up at her and nodded her head and leaned up to give Miyuki a tender kiss. The two new loves soon fell asleep and were prepared to meet the next day head on, with their hands gently guarding each other's hearts.

* * *

**Hmm I hope I did not move too fast for you dears who wanted me to intoxicate you with utter love-drunkenness xD But no worries...I'll try and do my best and incorporate more "fluffy, lovey-dovey" whatevers that make your heart just burst at the seams xD haha well I will try at least...no guarantees unless requested of course (^_^) Take care, my lovelies and thank you for all your reviews again! I *heart* you all!**


	4. DayNight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic!**

**Random note: So before we begin, I have a few points I would like to clarify with you dears at the end of this chapter. Please read the end notes (^_^)**

**

* * *

**

Miyuki fluttered her beautiful eyes open and was instantly warmed by the sight before her. Shizuma was still sleeping peacefully beside her and the innocence of slumber added a different level of beauty to her. The midnight-blue haired queen raised a hand to carefully stroke the luscious silver locks and watched Shizuma frown slightly at the contact but then let out a tiny smile. _I wonder what claims your thoughts, Shizuma. _Miyuki asked herself as she continued to affectionately pet the woman beside her.

A few minutes passed by and Shizuma slowly opened her eyes and greeted Miyuki with a warm smile to match the radiant morning sunlight that bathed Miyuki's room. "Did you sleep well?" Miyuki asked as she scooted her body closer to Shizuma's.

Before Shizuma was going to reply, a darkness flashed across her face. "Oh my god, I have to go to work!"

As Shizuma proceeded to untangle herself from the bedsheets, Miyuki let out a bubbly giggle as she grasped onto Shizuma's wrist; plunging the green-eyed goddess into confusion. "Shizuma, my dear, it is Saturday and I am sure even _you _get a break on the weekends?"

Letting out a small fit of laughter, Shizuma laid back down on the bed and glued her eyes to Miyuki's face. "I am sorry, Miyuki; I just was not thinking clearly."

Miyuki focused her eyes intently on Shizuma's as she began to brush Shizuma's silvery hair again. "I hope that is not the same excuse you will give me for last night?"

A look of horror came across Shizuma's face as she vehemently shook her head. "No, never Miyuki; I meant what I said and I could never take that back." She took Miyuki's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Well then, since we're not "officially" together; how do we go about walking towards that path?" Miyuki asked.

Shizuma gazed at Miyuki before rolling on her back and draping an arm over her eyes as she laughed. Confused, but at the same time star-struck by the sound of Shizuma's crisp voice, Miyuki moved half her body over onto Shizuma's and gently pulled her arm away from her eyes. "What is it, Shizuma?"

"You haven't changed; everything has an orderly sequence in the world with you. But, I love that about you; I love that about you very much." Shizuma said through a pearly-white smile.

Before Miyuki could respond with any affectionate displays or thankful words, Shizuma rolled her on her back so that Miyuki was submissively on the bottom; her eyes wide with surprise at Shizuma's speed and strength. "Shi-Shizuma..." Miyuki's voice trailed off as she gazed longingly at the silver-haired goddess' lips.

"How about we start off towards being "official" by doing what other normal couples do?" Shizuma leaned in like as if she was going to give Miyuki a kiss but stopped a mere centimeter away.

Miyuki could feel her pulse reverberating upon her lips as she felt Shizuma's breath graze her face. "Wha-what did you have in m-mind?"

A mischievous grin formed on Shizuma's lips; those same lips that Miyuki wanted to taste so badly. "How about you and I go on a date today?"

Shizuma received her answer as Miyuki leaned up and stole a much needed kiss.

* * *

Shion couldn't sleep that night, even though her and her girlfriend had gone about five rounds of endless, pure sex; the blond could not put herself to sleep. She turned her head to the side and watched her snoring, pink-haired girlfriend, lost in peaceful slumber. The blond found it unusual that she didn't feel any arousal as she studied the naked, sweating body of Tsubomi. Usually, she would have already awoken her girlfriend with another round of straight-at-it sex but she just didn't feel in the mood. She wasn't even in the mood to have sex in the first place until a certain sapphire-haired queen took the place of Tsubomi's moaning face and then she couldn't stop herself from going some extra rounds until Tsubomi began to complain about how rough Shion was getting and that she needed a break to recuperate.

The blond faced the ceiling and sighed as her mind scrambled to organize itself. _Why was I thinking of Miyuki? Nothing is wrong between me and Tsubomi but why did it take _her _face to get me excited? _Sighing, Shion got up from the bed, put on a robe, and made her way to the outside of her yacht.

The night air was refreshing and it tugged at her hair and cleansed her of Tsubomi's scent. She reached into an icebox, poured herself some wine, and leaned on a railing as she surveyed the moon-kissed surface of the water that gently rocked the yacht, back and forth. As she took an indulgent sip of wine, her thoughts became entangled with Miyuki once again. A cool breeze swept across her face and she swore she could smell the fragrance that Miyuki wore when she first met her in Shizuma's office. She took another sip from her wine to drown her senses but as the wine sloshed against her teeth, she imagined it being Miyuki's tongue, exploring her mouth. The blond growled in frustration and was about to throw her wine glass over the railing when she felt slender arms encircling her waist. She turned around and faced a drowsy Tsubomi, with her pinkish hair tussled a bit more on one side than the other.

"I guess you couldn't sleep, baby?" Tsubomi asked dreamily as she gently leaned her head on Shion's chest.

Shion felt the need to push her away but took a sip from her cup of dark, liquid courage and hugged Tsubomi with her free arm. "Yeah, I just needed some fresh air."

Tsubomi looked up at the blue-eyes she loved so much and gave her lover a cute smile. "Is there anything that I can do to help you relax?" A mischievous twinkle danced within her eyes.

_If you could turn yourself into Miyuki; I'm pretty sure everything would be just fine. _Shion realized how malicious her thoughts were and she forced a smile. "You're all that I need; come, let's go back to bed."

Shion lead her girlfriend back down into the bedroom part of the yacht and as they went for another round of pure pleasure, Shion could not help herself but picture Miyuki's perfect body in the place of Tsubomi's.

* * *

Shizuma could feel her arms become steadily leaden by the weight of the shopping bags that were strewn on them. Miyuki walked silently behind her silver-haired obsession and carefully stifled her laughter under a slender, elegant hand. _She looks absolutely adorable, carrying my purchases. _Miyuki accidentally let a small fit of laughter slip out between her lips at her thought and Shizuma slowly turned around to face her sapphire-haired queen.

"What is so funny, Miyuki?" Shizuma asked quizzically as a playful smile spread across her lips.

Miyuki hooked her arm with one of Shizuma's and lead her foreword; resuming their leisurely pace down the street. "I was just thinking how great you look, carrying my things."

A blush bloomed across Shizuma's cheeks but she quickly suppressed them and put back on her stoic mask of pale, snowy-white beauty. "Well, I am not used to catering to anyone so deem yourself special."

Miyuki laughed lightly as she momentarily let her eyes drop to her feet and then she brought her glowing, brown eyes to Shizuma's olive-green ones. "I do deem myself special because I have the platinum star who everyone wants."

Before Shizuma could say anything, Miyuki pulled her roughly into another store to resume their shopping spree.

* * *

Shion roughly pulled herself out of the driver's seat of her car and handed her keys to the nearest valet. Tsubomi had insisted that they go out to eat that night and Shion was definitely not in the right state of mind to be in public. However, for her girlfriend's pleasure, she did her best to mask the turmoil that brewed inside of her and she held the passenger-side door open for her pink-haired love to step out.

The restaurant Tsubomi chose was a nice, upscale Italian place that Shion had never been to yet. The blond roughly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and lead her to the restaurant's entrance. As they neared the silver-framed doors, Shion felt a tug and she looked down to see her girlfriend adjusting the back of her high-heels. The blond just wanted to hurry inside to eat and then hurry away from civilization but her girlfriend always seemed to make time crawl by slower than it usually did. Shion mentally slapped herself for acting so brusquely towards her pink-haired love. _This_ was her girlfriend of three years and Shion conjured up a much-needed wave of adoration to flow through her body as she helped her girlfriend back to her feet. The blond smiled lovingly at her blushing girlfriend and was gently tucking a loose strand of pale-pink hair from Tsubomi's face when a most familiar gleam of sapphire and silver grabbed her attention.

"Oh Shion; what a surprise to see you here." Shion could recognize that sultry voice anywhere.

She gently pulled Tsubomi aside so that her blue eyes could fully drink in the marvel of her emotional demise. There, standing before her in a midnight-blue dress, was the seductress that continually assailed her thoughts from the moment the blond had laid eyes on her. Miyuki's hair was let down loose and a few hair accessories twinkled down her dark-blue mane, resembling shining tear drops in her hair. Shion let her eyes graze over Miyuki's perfect face, her sparkling-brown eyes, and all the way down her tantalizing collarbones to her well-shaped breasts. The blond felt her knees buckle slightly as her eyes went back to Miyuki's pretty pink lips and her imagination went wild with the sounds that she wanted to hear emanate out from them. Before Shion could drown herself within her fantasies, her pink-haired girlfriend roughly shook her out of her daze and the blond shook her head to clear her thoughts. She cleared her throat as Shizuma and Miyuki walked closer to them.

"It has been a while since I last saw you, Tsubomi." Shizuma smiled as she gave Tsubomi a hug.

Tsubomi smiled in answer as she pulled back and clung childishly to Shion's limp arm. "It's been some time indeed, Shizuma! And who is this lovely lady?" The pink-haired woman did not recognize the amplified beauty, who lovingly held onto Shizuma's hand.

Shizuma and Miyuki looked at each other before Shizuma returned her gaze back to Tsubomi. "This wonderful woman is Miyuki." Shion could have sworn that she could see honey dripping off the way Shizuma said Miyuki's name.

Tsubomi and Miyuki gave each other a hug as their youthful times together began to flood their memories and heighten their senses to a friendly comfort.

"Well since we are all here; would you two care to share a table with us tonight?" Miyuki asked through a smile that brightened up her dazzling features even more.

Tsubomi looked up at Shion and pleaded with her to say yes with a puppy-dog, wide-eyed stare. Shion rolled her eyes and nodded her head in agreement and the four ladies walked into the restaurant together. They were seated after about 30 minutes of waiting and the waiter was nice enough to situate the two couples on a patio outside that was surrounded by a traditional, Athenian fountain. The lights were dimmed down so that the lights emanating from the fountain would help add a more romantic aura. The ladies quietly looked over their menu but the blood that was rushing through Shion's ears was anything but quiet.

She couldn't help but notice how Miyuki would giggle when Shizuma would say something and how the sapphire-haired queen would gaze so lovingly at the platinum-haired goddess beside her. The way the two exchanged words seemed all too sweet and the way their bodies seemed to want to mesh together so badly pulled at Shion's heartstrings. Shizuma said something and flashed an amazing smile and this incited Miyuki to let out a fit of soft, feminine laughter that she tried to hide behind a slender arm that was decorated by a sapphire-jeweled bracelet. Shion could feel her heart trying to pound itself out from its protective ribcage, drag its bloody self across the table, and strangle Shizuma for having Miyuki all to herself. The blond wanted desperately to kill these unsound feelings from her and she buried her unseeing eyes into her menu to distract herself.

The waiter returned shortly, took their orders, and came back with their drinks and their appetizers. Tsubomi, Miyuki, and Shizuma were conversing easily with each other as they began to eat the bread and butter that was placed before them. Shion was too busy wrangling with her thoughts of lust to notice that her girlfriend had spread some butter on a slice of bread and had placed it on her plate. Tsubomi noticed her girlfriend's empty, but feverish disposition, and gently nudged her between the ribs, which incited a slight jump from her blond love. "Eat some, Shion." Tsubomi said lovingly as she picked up the slice of bread and handed it to Shion.

Shion gave her a weak smile and took a bite from the appetizer and tried to keep her mind focused and away from Miyuki by doing her best to glue her eyes to Tsubomi. The moment she turned away to grab her glass of water; she regretted her action immediately. She saw Miyuki, alluringly and in a most nurturing way, wipe the corner of Shizuma's mouth with her white-cloth napkin and tuck a strand of platinum-hair behind Shizuma's ear. Miyuki smiled as Shizuma thanked her for doing so and the sapphire-haired queen gently placed her hand under the table and Shion knew; Miyuki's hand was resting on top of Shizuma's lap. The blond could feel her blood want to shoot out of her ears as jealousy boiled through her pale body. Yes, Tsubomi was loving, but she was definitely not nurturing or even overly-affectionate in public due to her low-tolerance of embarassment. Shion always felt herself attracted to women who were just spewing with femininity and here was her most perfect image, in flesh-form, gushing unconditional love and care for her platinum-haired business partner. The blond could feel her hackles rise and she gruffly flagged down a waiter and ordered a bottle of champagne.

The waiter returned with a bottle of sparkling champagne and poured everyone, but Shizuma, a glass. Shizuma opted to stay with her glass of coke instead and Shion mentally made note to drink Shizuma's share of alcohol for the night. The night progressed as their dinners arrived and the ladies began to feel more comfortable around each other. Miyuki was telling the table about one of her memorable times in Disney Land and Tsubomi listened intently as she sipped her champagne, Shizuma was respectfully listening as she twirled a fork into her alfredo pasta but Shion was a completely different matter. The blond had unbuttoned the top four buttons of her blouse, due to a sudden onset of heat which was all thanks to the large amount of alcohol she consumed, and she was lazily leaning back into her chair as her glazed eyes surveyed her half-eaten plate of ravioli and then across the table to the delicious, mermaid-like specimen she wantedto desperately _eat_ instead.

Shizuma noted that Shion was acting a bit strange but didn't want to draw undue attention to her distraught business partner. Instead, the platinum-haired goddess quietly ate her pasta and reverted her attention back to the beautiful queen who sat by her.

"...And the best part about today was this wonderful dress Shizuma helped pick out for me." Miyuki said to Tsubomi as she motioned with her delicate hand to the beautiful gown that adorned her perfect frame.

"That sounds so nice; I don't remember the last time Shion took me out shopping for something _half _as elegant as your dress, Miyuki." Tsubomi was literally star-struck, and jealous, as she spoke her words.

Shion snorted as she took a long sip from her champagne. "I took you out on my yacht last night." The blond said roughly.

"Oh, you are so lucky to have spent a night on a yacht!" Miyuki said through a heart-crushing smile.

"Oh by the way; congratulations on your third year anniversary together." Shizuma said hastily through a mouthful of pasta.

"Thank you very much, we see this as a new milestone in our relationship." Tsubomi beamed as she grasped onto Shion's life-less hand.

The blond nodded her head at Shizuma in silent thanks as she refilled her champagne glass.

After the dinner was finished, the ladies decided to have a bit of dessert before they ended the night. Miyuki and Tsubomi both ordered brownies, covered with two scoops of vanilla ice cream, while Shizuma ordered a cup of coffee to end her dinner, and Shion ordered one last bottle of champagne to help completely drown her sorrows. As they waited for their desserts to arrive, Shizuma and Tsubomi excused themselves to go to the restroom, leaving Miyuki and Shion together at the table.

Miyuki noticed that Shion was twitching nervously in her seat and the beautiful sapphire-haired queen tried to make the mood more comfortable. "How are you tonight, Shion? You seem like you are really stressed." Miyuki inquired gently.

Shion, who was on the cusp of comatose drunkenness, rolled her alcohol-impaired eyes at the catalyst of her inner-turmoil. "E-everything ish jusht fine, thank YOUP." Shion barely slurred out her words coherently.

Miyuki cleared her throat and adjusted the sapphire-bracelet on her arm. "Whatever is bothering you, I hope you can feel free to share it between me or Shizuma. I understand if there are some things that you cannot share with Tsubomi but since we are friends; I would be more than willing to help you." There was genuine concern rolling off of her words but Shion just felt like as if Miyuki was teasing her.

"You-you can't heeelp meh becaush-" Before Shion could say anything else, Shizuma returned to her seat and greeted Miyuki with a peck on the cheek.

Shizuma turned to Shion and noticed how flushed her blond friend's face had become and she tried to move the champagne bottle closer to herself but Shion growled and pulled the bottle back towards her. "Shion, enough alcohol for tonight; you are going to hurt Tsubomi's feelings if you get too drunk." The silver-haired goddess said sternly.

"Wha-what are yous two anyway? Girlfriendsh now or jusht fuck-buddies...I'm sure Shi-shizooma hash already done so?" Shion hiccuped as she raised her partially drank glass to her lips.

Miyuki and Shizuma were absolutely floored by Shion's brutish questions and before they could say anything, Tsubomi returned from the bathroom and plopped herself down in her seat. The sapphire queen and the platinum goddess mentally ignored Shion's comments and waited patiently for the dessert to arrive. Miyuki and Tsubomi exchanged small conversations as they ate their dessert and Shizuma stared guiltily into her coffee and Shion couldn't help but want to laugh out loud for causing some stress to her olive-eyed business partner.

Finally, to Miyuki's and Shizuma's relief, the dinner finally concluded and the two couples made their way slowly back to the front of the restaurant. Tsubomi had to carefully navigate her drunk girlfriend back to their car as Miyuki and Shizuma quietly trailed behind them. A valet drove Shion's car back to them and handed the keys to Tsubomi as she helped her drunk, squirming blond into the passenger seat. "Well, that was a wonderful dinner besides my Shion drinking more than she should have." Tsubomi words were coated with irritation as she closed the passenger door before Shion could spill out of the car.

Shizuma kept her eyes on nearby traffic as Miyuki intently studied Shion's alcohol-induced smile. "All in all, it was a pleasure to have dinner with you. I hope we can do it again sometime soon." Miyuki said with a smile as she hugged Tsubomi.

Tsubomi nodded her head in agreement, hugged Shizuma, and then got into Shion's car and drove off. Shizuma and Miyuki stood in front of the restaurant for some time before the silver-haired goddess grasped Miyuki's hand and quietly lead her to the limousine.

* * *

**~END: Anyways...here are some things I wanted to address with my fellow readers out there;**

**It has come to my attention that some of you have a problem with my stories all resembling the same xD When I say that, I mean about how the characters seem to have the similar jobs etc. etc. etc. I did this simply because I wanted to pull the characters out of the "anime" atmosphere and bring them more to life. So, essentially, I tried to make them seem more "realistic" in a sense but I do feel that somewhere along the lines...I have miserably failed at doing so. SO, because of this and because I have also grown tired of people trolling my fanfics, I have decided that this shall be my final fanfic for some time. lol don't worry...I will finish off this story but my literary muse has left me and I no longer have the heart to continue writing any other fanfics. I have found it somewhat difficult due to the fact that I am not really into the Strawberry Panic! "cannon couple" between Shizuma and Nagisa and that has caused some undue hate I must say (O_o) and I have no idea why people keep reading my stories if it bothers them so much lol I guess some people need to be that way for the sake of their own amusement. **

**Anyways, sorry for my ramblings...it was just something that has been bothering me for the past few days. This story might end in the next chapter or I might draw it out a few more chapters before sealing it closed with a final kiss. I am more than willing to listen to suggestions to help carry this story on so do not be afraid to let me know how you feel (^_^). Thank you for reading.**


	5. How Many Ways Can A Heart Shatter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic! **

**Thank you to those who have read thus far and thank you for your support and love (^_^) I just want to urge you guys to keep being open with me because I appreciate hearing your thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

Monday rolled around and Shion cursed at herself for getting drunk, yet again, the night before. Ever since the dinner with Miyuki and Shizuma a week ago, Shion found herself succumbing to the bottom of a bottle in order to get herself to either fall asleep or force herself to have sex with her girlfriend. The blonde rubbed her pounding head as she settled behind her desk at work. Miyuki was taking a toll on Shion's mental and physical aspects and she was beginning to feel herself crumble from the constant heartache. As she was busy feeling bad for herself, a knock came from her door and the siren-like seductress of her fantasies came gliding in.

Miyuki smiled brightly at her disheveled friend as she sat across from her and handed the blonde a thick, manila folder. Shion gingerly took the package and sifted through the contents.

"Ah you went to the meeting this morning for me. Thank you." Shion said as she realized that she had slept through yet another corporate meeting. Obviously it was all thanks, in no small part, to the five empty bottles of grey goose vodka that were still laying strewn in her living room.

"It's fine, Shion; you have been so busy lately so I didn't mind going in your place. You didn't miss much; everything was just the same information as last time but just in different words." Miyuki's voice was so alarmingly soothing to the hung-over blonde and all she wanted to do was lay on Miyuki's lap and have the woman run her long, elegant fingers through her hair.

Shion took in a sharp rap of breath and focused her blood-shot eyes on the pure form of elegance in front of her. Miyuki wore a red blouse, which hugged her chest just right, a black skirt that clung tightly to her hips and simple black high-heels covered her dainty feet. Shion wondered what color underwear Miyuki hid under her clothes. She desperately wanted to fling Miyuki onto her desk and unwrap her like a Christmas present. The pounding in her head suddenly subsided as her perverted mind went through the motions of how roughly she wanted to make love to Miyuki. She imagined the her desk rocking dangerously back and forth from their hard display of love and having the midnight-blue haired queen scream her name in ecstasy as she reached her climax. The blonde desperately wanted to hear her also whisper the ultimate words of affection. "I love you..." Shion absentmindedly whispered.

Miyuki raised a thin, perfectly shaped eyebrow at Shion's words. The blonde immediately realized what she said and she visibly cringed and desperately tried to disappear into her chair as her face became red. "What did you say, Shion?" Miyuki carefully asked for clarification as she studied Shion's face.

Shion felt all her embarrassment explode onto her face and her heart tried to strangle itself with its heartstrings. "I-I was thinking of s-something." Shion couldn't find a good excuse as all coherent thoughts in her head were busy catching flame due to her embarassing slip of the tongue.

The dark, haired woman crossed her legs and sat up straighter in her chair; never removing her toffee-colored eyes from the squirming blonde in front of her. "Shion...is there something we need to discuss?" Miyuki's voice trailed off a bit.

_Damn it...this is it. What the hell do I do? _Shion knew she had no escape and no excuses could fool the intelligent, mermaid-like specimen before her. She had to find a way to save herself and she had to figure out a way fast. "Well...uh...you see, Miyuki..." Shion felt her words catch in her throat and she tried to swallow down the fear that was snaking its way up her chest.

"I...I think I can handle whatever you need to say, Shion." Miyuki assured her.

Shion felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face and trickle down her neck. "How about we talk about this later? I have a lot of work I need to catch up on."

Miyuki nodded her head and stood up to leave. "I'm here when you need." With those last words, she left the office.

Shion took in a sharp breath and hit her forehead onto her desk in momentary relief.

* * *

Later that night, Shion returned to her lonely apartment and quickly made her way to her refrigerator. She took out her new best friend, vodka, and began to drink straight from the bottle. Her mind raced back to the events of the morning and she growled at herself as she loosened the buttons on her shirt and plopped down onto her couch. She clutched her cellphone in one hand and the vodka bottle in the other as she worked up the courage to call Miyuki. It only took her a few more gulps of the burning clear liquid for her to become brave enough to call Miyuki's home number. The phone rang and rang and finally reached voicemail. At first, Shion hung up but then her agitated soul urged her to call and leave a message; which she did.

Her mind told her to just leave it at that but then she realized that she could contact Miyuki through her cellphone. This act caused a flutter of nervousness to meander through her and so she called upon the powers within the bottle she held to give her the courage to do so. After the bottle was finished, Shion was buzzed with anxiousness and excitement and managed to find Miyuki's cellphone number in her contact list and pressed the 'send' button. It only took two rings for her call to be answered.

"Hello?" Miyuki's crystal-clear voice came through.

Shion felt her heart jump up into her throat and she adjusted in her seat. "M-Miyuki?" Shion stammered out.

"Hello, Shion; how might I help you tonight?"

"R-Remember we needed to talk about s-something?"

There was a slight plause. "Yes I remember, Shion. Did you want to discuss it with me now?"

"YES! We NEED to discuss this now!"

"Okay, okay, no need to raise your voice. I am listening to you." Miyuki's voice came in calm and strong.

Shion took in a breath. "I f-fucking love you, Rokujou Miyuki!" The blonde vomited her words out with little restraint.

She could hear Miyuki's breath hitch and then heard the midnight-haired maiden clear her throat. "Shion...you cannot be serious."

"BUT I AM! I love you and I can't fucking function because of it."

"I did nothing to you to make you feel this way-"

"What the fuck you mean you did nothing? YOU DID EVERYTHING! From the clothes you wore, just so you could tease me, and the way you acted so lovingly toward Shizuma like as if you both have been eternal lovers or some bullshit like that." Shion was feeling a high as she let her feelings rip out of her.

"But you have Tsubomi and I have Shizuma...you and I were not meant to be intimate in any way. My heart just does not see you in that light, Shion." Miyuki was trying to be gentle with her words but she wanted to make sure Shion also received the full-on truth.

Shion snorted and laughed. "That's so funny...no really...it is. Shizuma went through girls like a fat kid goes through chocolate and she never...and I mean NEVER...once...looked your way until recently. YOU CAN THANK ME FOR THAT."

There was a pause and Shion knew her words had opened up a new avenue of curiosity for Miyuki's mind to want to explore. "What do you mean by that? Why would I need to thank you for anything that has happened between me and Shizuma?"

"I was the one who told Shizuma to get her mind off of Nagisa and have some fun with you. You think she really loves you, Miyuki? Do you really believe that the female-pimp that is Shizuma would truly love you as you love her? You've loved her for fucking years and yet she never made a pass at you because you don't mean shit to her. You, Miyuki, is a one-time fling for her until she gets with someone else."

Shion could hear sniffling and then her heart sank at the realization that she might have made Miyuki cry. Before she could say anything, Miyuki's clear-cut voice stopped her. "Shion, I am going to forgive you for saying such things. I am very sure you're under the influence right now by the way you're words seem to over-lap each other. Please, go to bed and I will call Alcoholics Anonymous for you since you desperately need the help.

You need to fix yourself if you want to run our business as efficiently as possible. You also need to think about the one person who loves you the best; Tsubomi. Yes, you might care for me but it isn't love; it's just carnal lust and obviously you and Tsubomi have hit a flat, plateau in your relationship so your mind has been wandering. I won't tell Shizuma about this because she cares deeply for you as a friend and I would hate for anything to happen between you two. Goodnight, Shion." There was a click and the line went dead.

Shion wasn't sure if her attempts to break up Miyuki and Shizuma had worked at all. But, the words Miyuki said about her and Tsubomi were so precise that it sent a shiver down Shion's spine. She realized that she needed to either breathe life back into their relationship or just end it. However, being alone again was not a shiny prospect she was willing to work towards.

* * *

Shizuma felt her body relax as she stepped into her dark house. Miyuki had persuaded Shizuma that it was best if they lived together since one or the other was constantly spending the night at each other's house. So, Miyuki sold her tiny house and moved in with Shizuma a few days after they decided they wanted to be together as an official couple. Of course, they both felt foolish for making such a serious decision when their relationship hadn't really been able to manifest but they were both adults and they were ready to deal with repercussions later.

The silver-haired goddess absolutely loved having Miyuki live with her. Miyuki revealed a very domestic side of her by cooking whenever she could. When Shizuma was living alone, she was surviving mostly on take-out or instant noodles and having a woman in the house who knew her way around a kitchen was refreshing. The whole situation was perfect and Shizuma could say in all honesty; she had finally found her nirvana.

The former Etoile turned on the lights in her house and set her ring of keys down on a nearby stand. Her eyes caught site of a blue sticky note on the stand and she peeled it off to read it.

_I need to run a few errands and get some groceries for dinner tonight. I'll see you when I return._

_-Your Miyuki._

Shizuma smiled at the heart that Miyuki drew by her name. She went to the refrigerator and took out a can of coke, opened it, and took a long sip from it. Sighing, she started walking towards the stairs to go up and change when her ears picked up on the soft beeps coming from her home phone. Reluctantly, she decided to appease the beeps so they wouldn't annoy her to death while she changed. She made her way to the glossy jade, green phone and pressed the flashing button that had an envelope icon on it.

"You have one new message from Tomori Shion." A robotic female voice emanated from the speakers.

Shizuma blew air through her bangs as she sipped her coke. "Shion, this better not be some random midnight call for me to go through your share of paperwork again." Shizuma said sarcastically.

There was a few seconds of just heavy breathing before Shion's slurred words filtered through the air. "M-Miyuki...its me...Shion...remember I needed to talk to you earlier? Well.." Another pause, which was accompanied by a sigh. "M-Miyuki...I love you...everything about you...I love you...Shizuma could never love you like I can...she's only fucking you to get over Nagisa..I know by the way you are with me that you must feel the same...give me a call back.." The message ended with a soft beep.

Shizuma's eyes were wide as she stared at the speaker. Her heart and mind were both screaming things at her and she felt her head get a little light. _What...what the hell was that? Why in the world is Shion saying she loves Miyuki? What is going on? _Shizuma felt a tightness in her chest and she staggered backwards from the phone but her eyes never left the machine. She dropped her can of coke and heard it crash to the ground and hiss and fizzle at her as the contents spilled out. The silver-haired goddess felt her world threaten to close in on her again. _Could Miyuki be cheating on me like Nagisa was? What...I...oh god...please...don't let it be. _Shizuma felt tears fill her eyes to the brim and threaten to cascade down her face.

The thoughts of betrayal were never-ending and a war was raging inside of her. Her injured soul desperately screamed to her that this was an all-too familiar betrayal while her mind pleaded with her to calm down before thinking irrationally. She put a hand on her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut from the tumultuous wrenching that was tearing at her heart. Nothing seemed to make sense and she was so sure her chest was going to crack open her rib cage and spill the contents of her broken insides onto the polished, wooden floors. _Why does it have to involve a phone again? Damn technology..._

Shizuma felt her tears make its way out from her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. At this; Shizuma lost all composure, all self-control and she collapsed to the ground and began to weep. Her body shook as her agony poured out of her in the form of tears and anguished gasps. She felt the blood in her body rush out of her and she felt dizzy and light. Her reality quickly became distorted as all the color in her nirvana-laden world became replaced with the harsh shades of sorrow and pain. She needed to get out; just run and run until her legs give out or her heart explodes. The broken goddess painfully got to her feet and rushed out of the door, grabbing her keys from the stand as she ran by. She didn't even bother turning off the light or closing the door behind her; her testament to show that she was more concerned with running away from what hurt her so badly.

* * *

Miyuki finally returned home from her errands and grocery shopping. Her delicate arms were held captive by a pair of heavy grocery bags and when she made her way up the driveway, her mind groaned at the thought of having to look through her purse to get the housekeys. However, when she reached the door, she saw that it was ajar and she slowly pushed the door open. She peeked her head in and saw Shizuma's coat and satchel hanging near a stand that they placed their keys on. _Oh, Shizuma must have rushed in again to watch her show and forgot about the door again. _Miyuki giggled at the thought of her lover making such a childish mistake.

She placed the grocery in the kitchen, closed the door, and began to unpack the grocery items. When she was done, she realized that she didn't hear the TV nor the shower running. Usually, Shizuma would have come to her and surprised her with a gentle hug but the touch Miyuki was silently waiting for never came. A little bit confused, Miyuki made her way to the living room but found it empty. She tapped an elegant finger against her cherry-pink lips and then decided she would check upstairs for her silver-haired love. As she was walking towards the stairs, a distinct smell of coke touched her nose. She followed her nose and found a can of spilled coke near the home phone. She frowned and bent down to pick up the can but her ears caught the beeping from the voice-mail.

Miyuki went back to the kitchen, grabbed some paper towels, and wiped up the mess she was sure Shizuma had made. _Maybe Shizuma left me a voice-mail to let me know where she went. Funny, she could have just called me instead of leaving me a message on our own phone. _Miyuki wrinkled her nose at her thoughts but proceeded to listen to the voice-mail anyways.

She pressed the flashing message button and Shion's voice cut through the air. Calmly, she listened to the message and realized that Shion must have left it before she called her cellphone. Miyuki shook her head as her mind flashed back to the conversation she had with Shion and she bitterly deleted the message. She turned away from the phone to resume her search for Shizuma upstairs when it dawned on her; Shizuma must have heard that message. Toffee-colored eyes widened with the grim possibility and she focused her eyes back to the part of the floor the spilled soda was. _She must have heard it and spilled her drink in disbelief. Oh my god..._

Shizuma had told Miyuki of how she found out Nagisa was cheating on her with Tamao. Miyuki felt her breathing come in labored, staggered breaths. _Oh god...when she heard this...she must have thought me and Shion were going at it... _

Miyuki grabbed the phone and began to dial Shizuma's cellphone but instead of hearing the sultry voice of her lover pick up, it was the monotonous voice of her voice-mail box that did instead. She tried calling her four more times but each time reaped the same results. Miyuki felt hot tears fall from her eyes and she felt frustration and sadness gnaw at her sanity. She wanted to go and look for Shizuma but she didn't even know where to start and she didn't want to be searching aimlessly and possibly have Shizuma return back here. As Miyuki was lost in her thoughts, her cellphone began to ring and broke her out of her unpleasant reverie. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was unidentified but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" Miyuki slowly asked as she tried to smooth out the cracks in her voice.

"Hi, is this Rokujou Miyuki?" A man's voice came through.

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Dr. Yamamoto and I saw that you were the emergency contact for a Hanazono Shizuma?"

Miyuki felt her heart slide down from her chest to the acidic pits of her stomach.

"Did something happen to her, Doctor?" Miyuki didn't stop her voice from losing its composure and become burdened with worry.

"She was in an accident and I just wanted someone close to her to know that she was admitted here." The doctor's voice was monotonous and unfeeling; a stark contrast to Miyuki.

Miyuki began to sob and she tried to stifle her cries by placing a delicate hand over her mouth. Tears trailed their way over her hand and spilled onto the floor. "Is she going to be all right? Which hospital is it? May I come now?"

The doctor assured her that everything was going to be fine but Shizuma was in surgery at the moment and was in critical condition. He gave her the name of the hospital and told her that she could come and wait for her to come out of surgery. After the doctor felt that he had sufficed in doing his job, he said a terse goodbye and hung up. Miyuki clutched her cellphone to her chest and let herself cry for a few minutes before picking herself up from the floor and rushing to the side of the woman she loved.

* * *

**~END: lol I just HAD to add a little drama. Don't worry...I am merciful and so I shall not make it a sad ending...even though I am oh-so tempted mwahaha but no seriously..I won't xD. Thank you for reading!**


	6. The Love That I Now See

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic!**

**Introduction: SOOOoooOo this is the end of our delightful little ride lol. I hope all of you loved reading it as I loved writing it for you (^_^). Please, enjoy the last installment.**

**

* * *

**

The faces all blurred together with the lights and the screeching of tires. All of her senses sounded off their alarms as the monster in steel collided with her slender body of mortal flesh. When her body met the vehicle, her lungs were the first to give out as her air was savagely ripped from her body and she felt herself collapse into itself as she flew back from the impact. Her mind began to shut down as she tried to figure out what exactly had happened but her vision had begun to blur and she felt pain in her side and she barely lifted her head from the blood-soaked asphalt to see her ribs jutting out from her white blouse. But the pain from her physical injuries were nothing compared to the pain her metaphoric organ of love that was called her "heart" felt. All Hanazono Shizuma wanted at that very moment was for the beautiful angel of death to come and take her away from the world of sorrow and betrayal that she seemed all too familiar with.

However, the angel of death had supposedly decided to ignore her pleas.

Foggy olive-green eyes fluttered open to the sound of soft beeps coming from a heart monitor and the soft sobs of a certain blue-haired female. Those green eyes studied the reason for her heartache cry with her head near Shizuma's right hand. Miyuki had buried her face in her hands as her sobs wracked her body, so did a dangerous quivering that came with each staggering breath she sucked in. Shizuma had half a mind to ignore her and lose herself in her medicine-induced drowsiness but the other half of her, the half that still hopelessly loved Miyuki, wanted to reach out and comfort her. The hopelessly-in-love part of her won and Shizuma found herself gently stroking Miyuki's hair. Miyuki jumped at the contact and her toffee-brown eyes stared at Shizuma wide-eyed. Without a word, she jumped on top of Shizuma, wrapping her arms around Shizuma's neck. Shizuma winced at the extra weight on her wounds but she managed to wrap her arms comfortingly around Miyuki's waist as the blue-haired queen began to mumble inaudible words through broken sobs and gasps of air.

Finally, she lifted her head from Shizuma's neck and stared into the dim, mossy-green pools that were Shizuma's eyes. "Sh-shizuma...that message from Shion...it isn't what you think. My darling, I would never cheat on you. You must believe me, my Shizuma...you must..." Again, Miyuki broke down into sobs and she buried her face back into Shizuma's warm neck.

Shizuma was not sure how she was supposed to feel at this point. Her broken conscience was going through a tug-of-war between accepting Miyuki's words as truth or hardening her heart and throwing Miyuki out of her hospital room. How is a person supposed to be able to function correctly when one's mind was so indecipherable? The former Etoile felt a warm sensation bloom from her chest and before she could mistake it for some metaphoric symbol she realized that Miyuki had cried so much that her tears had soaked a good part of her hospital gown. Shizuma's heart softened as she realized that from all the years she had known Miyuki; her tears were never wastefully spent. The silver-haired goddess cracked a small smile as she ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's back.

"Mi-yu-ki?" Shizuma whispered hoarsely.

Miyuki looked up and lost herself in Shizuma's eyes. "Yes, Shizuma?"

"I...I guess I jumped to conclusions...and...I'm sorry...I know you better than that...I just..." Shizuma's voice trailed off and she cleared her throat during the pause.

"I understand, Shizuma; your heart was just trying to protect itself from another heartbreak. I just want you to know that I could never do anything to hurt you; ever." Miyuki leaned down and she gingerly kissed Shizuma and the silver-haired goddess repaid the gesture in kind.

They laid together with only the soft beeps of the heart monitor and the sound of their breathing as the only background noises. Shizuma could feel Miyuki's breathing slow which indicated that she had fallen asleep and the silver-haired goddess gently stroked her hair. _Did I forgive her too fast? Should I have drawn it out and made her beg? _The thought of seeing Miyuki, broken-down and begging for forgiveness was not a sight that enticed Shizuma. She loved Miyuki for being strong and not as anything less than that.

The former Etoile lost herself in serious thought as her medicine-clouded mind tried to make sense of the whole situation, even though everything seemed to be smoothed out. Something bothered her and she wasn't sure if it was because she felt that their whole relationship had rocket-launched itself from the launch pad way too fast. Questions and foreboding thought circulated through her head and yet no solution seemed to arise from any of the problems she felt needed to be addressed. _We fell in love way too fast...could that be it? We moved in together in a matter of days...could that be the problem? I found her immediately attractive after the first time I saw her...maybe that is it? _Shizuma squeezed her eyes shut as a pounding headache began to announce itself and she let out an exasperated breath.

The silver-haired maiden tried to relax but her mind and the pounding headache would not allow her. _Why can't things just be simple...I forgave her...but...I still can't bring myself to fully trust her. _Shizuma tried to convince herself that Miyuki meant all that she said and that she had no ulterior motives. As the pounding in her head got worse, she decided to try and pause the problems in her life by losing herself in some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Sakuragi Kaori lay beneath a thin, white blanket that mirrored her own pale skin. Her usual deep, red-wine colored eyes barely held their usual sparkle and were a dull-crimson. Black, wispy hair that was usually always decorated with a red bow, clung to her cheeks in damp, unkempt clumps. Besides her sat a young Rokujou Miyuki in her St. Miator black dress and she desperately clung onto Kaori's limp, hand.

"You can fight this, Kaori; we all know you can beat this. After all, Shizuma needs you by her side now more than ever." Miyuki was referring to their landslide victory as Etoiles.

Kaori opened her mouth to speak but a heart-wrenching fit of coughs grabbed her lungs and she had to take a moment to recompose herself as best as possible. "We all knew that I am not going to be able to do any duties with her...she only did it because this signifies us as being married in a way." Kaori smiled weakly at Miyuki.

Miyuki felt a small wave of anger ripple through her body at those words. "How could you, Kaori...you're going to make her take up the _whole_ mantle of Etoile all by herself and you're just content because this is like a marriage?"

Kaori's eyes grew wide at Miyuki's anger but she relaxed. "I know what you mean but I would never want to do anything to hurt Shizuma. I love her with all of my being and you know that, Miyuki. The only reason why I agreed to become Etoile with her was because I know that after I'm gone, she has YOU to make sure she doesn't completely lose herself in mourning."

Miyuki blinked but she felt Kaori's words struck home. She would never allow Shizuma to forget her duties as Etoile and she would always be there for her rebellious, Sephiroth-resembling friend. "What...what if I'm not enough, Kaori? You...you make her happy in ways that I can't...you make her as powerful as she is...you make her... perfect..."

Kaori smiled warmly at Miyuki and shook her head. "Miyuki, I know that you love Shizuma just about as much I do." Miyuki sucked in a sharp breath but Kaori kept smiling. "I also know that you'll always watch over Shizuma. She's somewhat of a child, even though she's omnipotent, and she needs you to always guide her, love her, and just be there for her. Please, I asked you to come here today because I need you to promise me that you will do these things for her when I'm gone."

Miyuki stared at friend and she felt her heart become heavy. She had always loved Shizuma, from the moment they met, and she had already made a solemn promise to herself that she would always be there for her. But, a part of her broke the day she found out that a sickly, dark-haired girl had captured the heart of the silver-haired magnificence and she wanted to hate Kaori so much for that but she had learned to forgive her for possessing the girl that she wanted as well. "Of course, Kaori; I'll do as you ask but not just because you asked it of me but because I would have done so anyways. Shizuma is my best friend and I would do just about anything to make sure she remains as beautiful and as powerful as ever."

Kaori couldn't help but grin widely at those words and she weakly nodded her head. She thanked Miyuki and the two girls changed the subject to reminiscing about happier times all three of them had shared together. As the girls lost themselves in conversation, a tall silver-maned girl stood by Kaori's bedroom door, and she smiled as she kept listening to the two most important people in her world exchange pleasant words.

* * *

Shizuma's eyes shot open wide as her mind reeled back from her dream. A cold sweat had formed on her brow and her heart was beating a bit faster than normal. That memory of Kaori and Miyuki had been buried deep within the recesses of her mind after Kaori had died and Shizuma and completely lost herself in agony and mourning. However, she felt that some burden was greatly lifted from her shoulders and she felt lighter and happier. That memory was what she needed to quell the confusion inside of her and she took in a deep breath as her soul seemed to fill with warmth again. She looked down at her chest and saw that Miyuki was still sleeping peacefully and Shizuma beamed with happiness as she gently stroked the midnight-blue silkiness that was Miyuki's hair. "I'm so sorry that I never realized how much you sacrificed for me, were the love that I had failed to see but my eyes are open now. I hope you know that I love you very much." Shizuma whispered, expecting her words to fall on slumbering ears.

"I will always be there for you, Shizuma. I love you too." Miyuki looked up and smiled lovingly at her silver-haired marvelousness.

The midnight-haired queen pulled herself closer to Shizuma and made sure that their eyes met and locked. Their feelings and emotions seemed to spark and crackle all about them as they exchanged silent words of I love yous. Miyuki placed her hands on Shizuma's cheeks and sealed their confession with a kiss that could ignite even the heavens alight.

It took Hanazono Shizuma a long time to see that true love was right in front of her eyes in the form of a beautiful best friend who never shied away from being the pillar to her power and elegance. However, her eyes were truly open now and the love that she had failed to see would never be invisible to her ever again. She made a promise to herself that she would be more in-tune with Miyuki's feelings and needs and stop taking her for granted. The former Etoile first tasted love with Kaori but the love she tasted with Miyuki was different in that it was sweeter and Shizuma realized why; it was because what they now shared could be safely called true love.

* * *

**So I know that was a bit short but if I had drawn it out any longer, I was afraid that the story was going to lose its subtle beauty and just become too redundant. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and your words of support and especially for taking the time out to read my writing. Please. do not be afraid to contact me...I'm really nice, I swear :P and if you have any questions/comments/suggestions/please-write-a-story-with-these-characters, just send me a message and I will always reply (^_~). I might move onto Kannazuki No Miko for a bit but like I said before, my literary muse has left me and unless one of you push me down an avenue you want me to explore; this could be the last story for a while. Anyways, please take the best of care and again...thank you (^_^)**


End file.
